Algo ha cambiado
by PaulaB
Summary: Algo ha pasado, Lily y sus amigas lo saben, algo ha hecho que los meroidiotas maduren... Las chicas vivirán experiencias que nunca pensaron que vivirían, ni mucho menos con quiénes las vivirían... *Se aceptan sugerencias para seguir la historia*
1. Chapter 1

N/A: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.

Espero que les guste esta historia, esta vez es un Lily/James en su totalidad, no hay mezclas de tiempos ni nada raro...

Como dice en el Summary-- Se aceptan sugerencias apara seguir la historia (claro, siempre y cuando me agrade la idea, ¿no?) Creo que es una buena forma de interactuar con uds...

Saludos a todos!

PaulaB

**James / Lily**

"**Algo ha cambiado" by PaulaB**

**Capítulo I: "En el expreso de Hogwarts"**

Era 1º de septiembre. La plataforma 9 ¾ estaba abarrotada de gente. Una chica con una flamante cabellera roja trataba de hacerse paso entre la gente, eran las 10.55, y si no se apuraba, perdería el tren que partía a las 11.00 a Hogwarts. Era una chica muy hermosa y sexy, y su cuerpo era envidiable: alta, esbelta, con una cintura muy estrecha, muy buenos pechos y un trasero muy bonito; su cabellera pelirroja era lacia con pequeños rulos en las puntas, a media espalda, y tenía unos ojos expresivamente grandes y de color verde esmeralda intenso.

-¡Lily acá estoy…!-le gritó una chica desde una de las ventanas del tren, no muy alta, pero muy linda también, que poseía un cuerpo hermoso (aunque no tanto como Lily) y era una flamante rubia de ojos azules.- ¡Apúrate a que si te encuentras a Potter sólo será culpa tuya porque eres lenteja!

-Créeme que si me encuentro a Potter me esfumo antes de que me vuelva a pedir otra cita… el muy cabrón me hará tener que soportarlo otro bendito año…-dijo algo molesta.

-No te quejes, ¡peor es Black… ese sí es odioso…!-Le respondió desde la ventana, puesto a que Ginny ya estaba dentro.

-Ginny… creo que no soportaré a ese par de pervertidos… creo que terminaré matando a alguien…-dijo con sorna la pelirroja. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse a Potter, o se volvería loca de volver a escuchar otro "¿Sales conmigo Evans…? Estoy disponible para ti cuando quieras…" o "Eres un encanto, pelirroja… lástima que eres tan mojigata, pero cuando quieras ¡te ayudo!"… sobra decir que las mejillas del chico no han vuelto a ser las mismas desde entonces.

Es que Lily Evans, era la pelirroja más codiciada del Colegio junto a sus mejores amigas, Ginny Creevey y Lizzy Shepperd. Las chicas eran unas anti-merodeadores, a quienes llamaban "meroidiotas". La verdad era que no los soportaban, a pesar de que ellas eran muy tranquilas y pasivas, sólo dos personas en todo el castillo eran capaces de transformarlas en unas fieras: James soy-el-mejor-del-mundo Potter, Sirius las-chicas-mueren-por-mi Black y Remus Lupin, el único que les caía aceptable a las chicas, además no encajaba porque era muy respetuoso, maduro y responsable en su estudio.

-¡Menos mal que ya estás dentro…! Ginny… creí que tendría que ir sentada en los pasillos hasta el Colegio…-dijo la pelirroja aliviada mientras trataba de subir su pesado baúl-… pero tendrás que esperar a que suba esta cosa ¡es un plomo…!

-Con permiso, Evans…-y sin más el chico que había hablado le quitó el baúl de sus manos con cuidado antes de que ella pudiera replicar, y se lo subió al vagón como si se tratase de una pluma y no un baúl. Lily bufó al ver quien era, y estaba a punto de estallar y regañarlo como siempre cuando…

-Un placer ayudarte, pelirroja… te veo después- dijo el chico, dejando a la pelirroja en shock, ¿ese había sido el gran James Potter, ayudando…? No, no podía ser, parecía imposible. Pero al verlo irse con sus amigos sabía que no era otro más que James Potter, el chico más guapo del Colegio.

-Por cierto, Evans… cada día te ves más linda- añadió con voz madura y grave, pero sin ese grado de perversión que a Lily le irritaba. Él era capitán del equipo de Quidditch y buscador del mismo, por lo cual tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y musculoso. Pero aparte de eso, había salido con medio Hogwarts y era por eso que Lily lo odiaba tanto: trataba a las mujeres como pañuelos descartables, las seducía, se acostaba con ellas, y luego las dejaba. Lily odiaba eso. Pero no había odiado al chico que la había ayudado con su baúl y ciertamente ese no coincidía con Potter.

Lily no respondió. Se quedó como hipnotizada, no entendía.

-¡Vamos, Prongs… perderemos el tren!-exclamó el otro chico, que no era otro que Sirius Black -¡Moony nos está esperando en el compartimiento…! – luego reparó en la presencia de las dos chicas –Hola Evans, hola Creevey…-saludó cortésmente.

Potter y Black se dieron la vuelta y se fueron. Lily y Ginny se quedaron atónitas.

-¿Esos fueron quienes yo creo…?-preguntó Ginny. La pelirroja asintió- Pues anda a saber que bicho les picó. Vamos, sube, que el tren no tiene todo el día par esperarte…

-Ya voy… ya voy…-rezongó Lily sin ganas. El encuentro con Potter la había dejado media confundida, "tal vez sólo quiso ser amable…" pensó Lily.

Había pasado ya media horas desde aquel encuentro y las chicas todavía no entendían nada.

-No puede ser que estén madurando, tú sabes que esos serán siempre los mismos idiotas egocéntricos…-razonó la rubia.

-Si, bueno… si no te importa prefiero no hablar más del tema. No quiero saber nada de los meroidiotas –Ginny rió muy fuerte al escuchar ese término- sólo me preocupa no saber de Lizzy…

Era cierto, la tercer integrante del grupo, Lizzy Shepperd, todavía no había aparecido. Pero era de esperarse que no este allí, probablemente todavía estuviera en el vagón de los prefectos. Lizzy iba al séptimo y último curso del colegio, un año más que Lily y Ginny, era prefecta de su curso y a pesar de las diferencias, las tres eran muy amigas.

-Sí… debe estar con los demás prefectos… pero ojalá que cuando venga se acuerde de traerme dulces del carrito… -dijo de forma melosa. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Después no te quejes de los kilitos de más…

-¿Qué kilitos de más dices…?-dijo una chica que acababa de entrar en el compartimiento, de pelo negro, blanca y delgada como un papel y dueña de unos ojos color miel. Era Lizzy.

-¡Hasta que te dignas de aparecer…!-dijo Ginny-Oye… ¿me has traído…?

Pero fue interrumpida por un ruido a bolsa insoportable y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos. Lily rió.

-Bueno, ahí tienes tus dulces… saldrás rodando del tren…

-Pues no me importa-replicó Ginny.-Cuéntanos, Lizzy… ¿alguna novedad?

-Sí, pues, este año los prefectos de su curso serán otros, los elegirán otra vez…-comentó robándole unos chocolates a Ginny.

-¡¿Enserio?!Eso es genial!-dijo la pelirroja- ¡A ver si ahora tengo la posibilidad de ser Prefecta…!

Ginny y Lizzy la miraron como si fuera una loca.

-Hay que ver lo mal que resulta el fanatismo por el estudio, ¿no?-le comentó Ginny a Lizzy.

-Cállate que yo también soy prefecta…-la reprendió la morocha.

-Bueno y volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo dirán quiénes son?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-Esta noche luego de la cena…-dijo apremiante - ¿Y ustedes qué cuentan?

La pelirroja y Ginny se miraron.

-Pues…-y le contaron del encuentro con Potter y Black-… eso.

-Ya veo… bueno, quizá Remus por fin los convenció de dejar de hacer tonterías-comentó como si nada.

-¿Remus? ¿Desde cuándo es Remus y no Lupin?-le preguntó Ginny, divertida.

-Bueno, ya saben que me gusta… y agradecería que no lo mencionasen.-les pidió hecha un tomate.

-Oh…-alegó Lily-… descuida, no le diremos nada a Remsie-pooh – dijo la pelirroja, imitando a las fanaidiotas de los meroidiotas.

Las tres lanzaron una sonora carcajada. Estaban muy contentas cuando de repente el compartimiento volvió a abrirse: eran las líderes de las fanaidiotas. Tres rubias guapas con mucho dinero pero con poco cerebro llegaron a fastidiarles el momento: Lindsay Packard, Amy Becker y Nickie Lee. Casualmente las tres eran novias de los Meroidiotas: Lindsay de James, Amy de Sirius y Nickie de Remus.

-¡Pero mira nada más quienes están aquí! ¡Las tres pobretonas ignoradas del Colegio…!-dijo Lindsay con malicia. –Lástima que se tendrán que ir de aquí, porque nos vendremos nosotras…

Lily, Ginny y Lizzy se miraron como no queriendo creer que esas huecas se hubiesen atrevido a querer correrlas de "su" compartimiento.

-Mira Packard, no tengo que soportar tus idioteces. Nosotras llegamos aquí primero y aquí nos quedaremos. Vete a correr a otras porque nosotras no nos moveremos de aquí…-gritó Lily, hecha una fiera.

-No, no se quedarán-replicó Nickie- ¡Váyanse… es una orden!

Las tres chicas se rieron muy fuerte ¿Quiénes diablos se creían…?

-¡No… te dije que nos íbamos a quedar y eso haremos!-volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

Odiaba a aquella idiota con toda su alma y siempre que era posible esas tres les arruinaban todo a las chicas. Pero no, se dijo Lily, ese año sí que no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Ustedes se irán y punto o se las verán con nuestros novios…!-gritó Amy.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡UUHH qué miedo les tengo a sus noviecitos! ¡Por Dios váyanse a molestar a otro lado y déjennos en paz…!

-¡Son unas malditas….!-les dijo Lindsay.

-¡Ustedes unas perras mal nacidas…!-replicó Lizzy.

Las chicas aumentaron los decibeles del griterío hasta que se volvió realmente insoportable. El compartimiento volvió a abrirse: los merodeadores estaban allí.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes?! –Bramó James Potter sin mirar a nadie -¿Se puede saber por qué gritan…? ¡Se las escucha en todo el maldito tren y nosotros que estamos al lado nos estamos quedando sordos…!

Lily en vez de calmarse se enojó aún más.

-¡Con razón querían sacarnos de aquí, para estar cerca de ellos! ¡ZORRAS…!

-¡Tú cállate Zanahoria que no eres nadie…!-le siguió una de las blondas.

-¡¡BASTA!!-gritó Remus- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sus novias se callaron bastante avergonzadas del espectáculo que habían dado. Los curiosos fueron echados por los merodeadores, y habían obligado a las seis a sentarse. Ellos permanecieron parados.

-A ver…-dijo Potter, y Lily se sorprendió al escuchar que el tono en que el chico hablaba era el mismo que cuando la ayudó con su baúl- ¿Quien empieza a contar?… porque está clarísimo que no nos movemos hasta haber resuelto esto…

-Pero Jamie-pooh, fueron ellas…- le dijo Lindsay haciéndose la gata. Lily estaba que ardía de rabia.

-Basta, Lindsay. No me llames así, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que terminamos. T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S –dijo Potter, con expresión de harto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en el compartimiento.

El resto de las chicas se miraron asombradas. ¿James Potter dejando a Lindsay Packard…? ¡Increíble!

-Pero, James…-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero nada… si vas a decirme qué hacías en este compartimiento bien, y si no vete… -afirmó él con dureza.

Lindsay, enojada, se sentó entre sus amigas, que la miraban con burla porque ya no era novia del chico más popular de la escuela, pero no le dijeron nada.

-Bueno…-dijo Black.

-Tú cállate que no sirves de mediador, Black-le dijo Ginny, enojada con la situación.

-Mira, Creevey, me callaré sólo si tú te callas, pero si hablas, yo hablaré…-dijo con paciencia mientras se recostaba en la puerta.

Las chicas estaban desconcertadas ¿desde cuándo Black no le contestaba de forma grosera a Ginny? ¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos los tres y no estaban por ahí conquistando chicas? ¿Dónde estaban esos modales que las chicas tanto odiaban en ellos? Sin duda, algo estaba pasando.

-Bueno, yo tengo esta hipótesis-dijo Remus- yo creo que las chicas vinieron a pedirles que se cambien de compartimiento para estar cerca nuestro, ¿no?

Las tres rubias asintieron.

-¡Pues a pedirnos nada, Lupin, a corrernos vinieron…!

-Evans, cálmate…-dijo James Potter y miró a las tres huecas- ¿es eso cierto…?

Las rubias volvieron a asentir.

-Ya vemos…-los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, negando con la cabeza.

-Pues váyanse por dónde vinieron y dejen de molestar…-les dijo Black con voz cansina. Las tres rubias hicieron cara de no poder creer que eso estuviera pasando. Era la primera vez que sus novios les negaban algo.

Lily, Ginny y Lizzy no se lo podían creer.

-¡Sirius… no puedo creer que les des la razón a esas…!-exclamó Amy mirando con asco a las tres chicas.

-Pues tendrás que creerlo porque es así… -confirmó el chico.

-Sirius… entonces creo que ya no quiero ser tu novia…-dijo la chica haciéndose la víctima. Pero sin duda no le funcionó.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Pues qué bien porque ya me tenías harto con tus idioteces!-y de la nada, Sirius esbozó una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Amy abrió la boca de la sorpresa, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no hizo nada más que sentarse al lado de sus "amigas".

-Bueno, yo creo que deberían dejarles el compartimiento las chicas… ustedes no tienen nada que hacer acá… vamos, váyanse…-repitió el licántropo.

Las tres fanaidiotas se mostraron muy indignadas y, muy lentamente, se pararon y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo del compartimiento sin murmurar ni una palabra y ni siquiera miraron a los merodeadores, aunque éstos en verdad ni se inmutaron.

-Bueno chicas, espero que estén contentas… -acotó James, mientras les cerraba la puerta del compartimiento.

Las tres chicas no salían aún del asombro.

- A lo mejor nos están jugando una de sus bromitas pesadas…-murmuró Lizzy tratando de calmarse. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, ni menos aún conociendo a los merodeadores.

-O tal vez hicieron alguna de sus apuestas insufribles, ya sabes… como parte de una broma…-sugirió Ginny.

Lily pareció haber estado meditándolo todo, y con una voz apremiante dijo:

-Pues tal vez tengamos que aceptar que a lo mejor estén madurando… -las otras dos la miraron como no queriendo creer que ella hubiera dicho eso, así que Lizzy agregó rápidamente:

-¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco…! ¿Madurando ellos…? ¡Imposible!

Hasta acá hemos llegado, ladies and gentlemen

Espero RR! y si no... bueno... aunque sea un "HOLA! creo que eres una pésima escritora"

PaulaB


	2. IILos nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor

Holas, quiero pedirle disculpas a todos x ausentarme tanto este mes, pero quiero que sepan porqué:

1. Ha muerto mi abuelo materno recientemente

2. La facultad no me da tregua

Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, como les he prometido!

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan RR y que me tienen paciencia, realmente es muy importante para mí!

Y ahora sí, los dejo con un nuevo capi, que en realidad es de transición... pero bueno, espero que les guste...

PaulaB!

**II. Los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor**

A los acontecimientos del vagón, le siguieron otras un tanto extrañas que las chicas no pasaron por alto. Era de público conocimiento que los meroidiotas eran acechados por sus fans durante todo el viaje, y que de vez en cuando su compartimiento se convertía en una especie de motel. Esto les asqueaba a las chicas, pero como había dicho Ginny, no todos los días se veía que los merodeadores rechazaran a sus fans y que mantuvieran su puerta cerrada durante todo el viaje, y como Lily había podido comprobar, sólo salieron de allí para comprar comida del carrito.

Y como si fuera poco, como ellas y los meroidiotas fueron los últimos en salir de tren, no tuvieron más remedio que compartir el último carro que llevaba de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts, por mucho que Ginny maldijera al destino por ponerla en el mismo lugar que Black. Sin embargo, sorprendió que Lily no dijera nada, porque normalmente habría hecho un escándalo. Pero la pelirroja tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Subamos, -dijo Potter a nadie en particular- el Theastral(1) no va a esperar por siempre.

Lily, una vez subida, miró a su supuesto enemigo con incredulidad.

-¿Has dicho Theastral? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Se suponen que son invisibles y que… –Dijo, pero se quedó callada porque intuía que si hablaba iba a cagarla- igual, gracias por el dato, siempre he pensado que andaban solos… -trató de remediar, cosa que funcionó, porque el merodeador sonrió.

Ginny y Lizzy miraron a su amiga asombradas, ¿desde cuándo Lily agradecía algo a Potter? Debieron haber expresado algo de sus pensamientos, porque Black y Lupin se habían mirado entre sí, y Black se giró hacia Ginny:

-Si, Creevey… creo que el mundo definitivamente se ha vuelto loco –y se subió al carro antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar algo. Se quedó muda por lo insólito que resultaba escuchar a Black decir algo que sonara inteligente.

Una vez subidos todos, el carro se puso en marcha y Lily retomó la conversación.

-Disculpa, Potter…-Potter, que había estado hablando en voz baja con sus amigos, volvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja-… ¿a quién has visto… tu sabes… para ver el theastral…?

Era de público conocimiento que sólo aquellas personas que habían visto morir a alguien podían ver a dichos animales. El rostro del merodeador se ensombreció de repente, Lupin y Black miraron cabizbajos a James, con una expresión triste que preocupó a Ginny y Lizzy, y Lily temió que el merodeador se enojara. Pero Potter sólo sonrió con tristeza, y Lily prefirió entonces que se hubiera enojado.

-Mis abuelos maternos, murieron hace dos días asesinados por dos mortífagos, una mujer y un tipo… –susurró, sin atreverse a mirarla, no quería que viera sus lágrimas contenidas –El funeral fue ayer –dijo esta vez, con voz más firme.

A Lily se le aguaron los ojos, y por un momento, quiso olvidar que él era un merodeador, quiso hacer un lado esa diferencia y poder aunque sea darle una palmadita de apoyo. Pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Potter, de verdad…-le dijo ella, y luego se escuchó un "sí… de verdad lo sentimos, Potter" por parte de Lizzy y Ginny. Él levantó la mirada y Lily vió que en ella se veía gratitud, que fue acompañada por las palabras del merodeador:

-Gracias, Evans. Estoy bien, sé que hay cosas muchos peores… es sólo que… fue una muerte muy injusta. –acotó ya con su voz más firma y ronca. Ya no se veía triste, sino tranquilo. Lily sonrió melancólicamente.

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio sepulcral en la que las miradas iban furtivamente de unos a otros, hasta que Black lo rompió.

-Bueno, para hablar de algo más alegre, cambiemos de tema… -Black hizo sonar sus nudillos, como desperezándose, y dijo con su tono habitual de picardía: -¿Qué tal el verano, chicas?

Ginny, automáticamente, contestó como era habitual en ella, con brusquedad y grosería, pero era inevitable tratándose de Black.

-Caluroso, como todos los veranos, Black. Y además, como si a ti te importara… -dijo con ironía.

-Calmate pendeja, -replicó Sirius, alzando la vos, cosa que sorprendió a todos -yo vengo con las mejores de las intenciones y tiras todo a la mierda con tu humor de perros. Además no te pregunté a ti sola, tienes dos amigas más, ¿no? Y creo que no necesitan que contestes por ellas…

Ginny se puso colorada, y por primera vez no supo qué replicar. Bajó su mirada, avergonzada. Era la primera vez en seis años que Black lograba derrotarla en una pelea. Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, que esta vez fue roto por las risitas de Lizzy y Remus, que se miraron sorprendidos de haber coincidido en algo. Ante las miradas acusadoras de todos, Remus explicó:

-Bueno, ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que no se hubiesen insultado en todo el viaje, ¿verdad? –rió mirando a todos.

-Sí, nunca pensé que pudiésemos estar todos en un mismo lugar sin que hubiera algún muerto… -acotó Lizzy, mirando significativamente a Lily, que bajó la mirada, también aparentemente avergonzada.

Ginny y Black bufaron enojados y miraron hacia lados opuestos. Ante semejante reacción infantil, todos rieron. Fue Lizzy la que volvió a hablar:

-Buenos, pues, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Black, las vacaciones estuvieran relativamente bien, -contó sonriendo a nadie en particular- con mi familia nos hemos mudado así que todo el verano fue movido y ajetreado, un poco agotador, debo admitir, pero hubo momentos divertidos…

-¿A dónde se mudaron? –preguntó Remus con aprehensión.

-De Yorkshire a Londres- suspiró –fue un viaje largo. No pudimos viajar mediante magia.

Potter abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Viajaron a la manera muggle…?-preguntó incrédulo, y añadió- ya veo porqué resultó agotador… ¿y qué tuvo eso de divertido…?

Lily y Lizzy rieron cómplices.

-Que Lily estuvo conmigo. No sé mucho de mudanzas muggles, así que Lily nos asesoró, y muy bien, por cierto…

-Ay, ya… -dijo, e hizo un gesto de azoro con la mano que a Potter le pareció tierno.

-Ya, Lily… no seas modosita… Además, creo que te hice un gran favor…

Al ver la cara de no entender nada por parte de los merodeadores, Ginny, que se había recuperado de la peleíta con Black, volvió al ruedo, y antes que Lily pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo, contó:

-Pasa que la hermana mayor de Lily, Petunia, está celosa de Lily porque es bruja y ella no… No, Lily, déjame hablar…-gritó al ver que Lily hacía esfuerzos en taparle la boca. Potter parecía particularmente interesado en saber de la vida de su pelirroja –y ahora tiene un novio llamado Vernon, que es una morsa y parece un globo andante de lo redondo que es…

Black rió estruendosamente y los otros se contagiaron de su risa.

-Y bueno pues, Vernon es un muggle 100 y odia a los magos, así que imagínatelos a los dos juntos con Lily en un mismo lugar… -terminó de decir Ginny.

-¿Te tratan mal… por ser una bruja?-preguntó Potter, con cuidado. Lily trató de sofocar la historia que había sido contada, porque le avergonzaba que Potter supiera esas cosas de ella. Pero fracasó en el intento al ser interrumpida por Lizzy:

-Sólo lo normal… ya sabes- y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero qué dices Lily –replicó Lizzy, enojada – ¡Si hasta te insultan! Creo que si este verano no hubieses estado conmigo te hubieses vuelto loca….

Lily bajó la mirada avergonzada, no quería ponerse a lagrimear allí ni mucho menos frente a los meroidiotas. Potter la miraba incrédulo.

-Todo mi respeto hacia tu familia, Evans… pero tu hermana es una maldita por tratarte así y permitir a su novio tratarte así, ¡no tiene derecho! –exclamó en un tono furioso que de la sorpresa hizo que Lily alzara la vista. Sí, James Potter, el meroidiota, parecía realmente consternado con aquella novedad. Percatarse de ello hizo sonreír a Lily a medias.

-Está bien, Potter. Gracias, pero de todos modos estoy tan acostumbrada que casi ya ni me afecta –admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca se había sentido tan rara, después de todo, hace rato que estaba hablando civilizadamente con Potter y eso ya era de por sí una enorme archi-mega hazaña.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Evans- dijo Black, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, y más aún a las chicas, que no sabían nada de su triste historia de vida y que, por el contrario, creían que la vida del casanovas era perfecta –Sé lo que es que tu propia familia te de la espalda… -añadió medio harto.

James volvió endurecer la mirada, y explicó hasta casi con rabia:

-Ya saben que la familia Black es de presumir de la nobleza, la riqueza y sobre todo la pureza de la sangre. Todos han sido Slytherin, todos, excepto Sirius. Desde ahí las cosas entre él y su familia no han ido tan bien. En realidad, nunca se llevaron bien, pero ahora, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente mal… -y le dio una palmada de apoyo a su amigo. –Sirius no comparte muchos de los ideales de su familia, ha tenido muchos roces y hasta violentos por ese motivo.

-Uy, Black, no teníamos ni idea, lo sentimos…-dijo Ginny, sorprendiéndose de sí misma por estar compadeciéndose de Sirius-tengo-las-mejores-mujeres-de-Hogwarts-Black.

-Gracias, Creevey. De todos modos son muy pocos los que saben esto. Igual, ya no tengo que soportarlos más, por suerte. Realmente era un fastidio. Este verano me fugué de casa, me fui a lo de James –explicó, ahora un poco más contento.

-Sí, ha estado en casa todo el verano y allí seguirá. Ha sido un buen verano, ¿no?-dijo James, sonriendo a Black.

-El mejor, Cornamenta…

Las chicas repararon en el apodo, que les resultaba muy extraño, y aunque se vieron intrigadas no preguntaron nada, ya averiguarían ellas por su parte. Ya estaban llegando al castillo, imponente, como siempre. Y todos sonrieron: habían vuelto a su segundo hogar, y el primero, para aquellos como Black y Lily.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu familia? –inquirió la rubia. Black suspiró.

-Me desheredaron y me han borrado del árbol genealógico de los Black-dijo en un tono extraño, entre melancólico, sarcástico y de hartazgo –tal vez pensaron que así me iban a hacer cambiar de parecer –admitió. Y al rato añadió- Ilusos…

Los merodeadores sonrieron ante la última frase de su amigo. Las chicas bajaron del carro seguidas por los meroidiotas.

-Qué bien que ya llegamos, mi estómago ya me estaba hablando en varios idiomas…-comentó Black, frotándose la panza de una forma tan graciosa que las chicas se rieron. Había que admitir, después de todo, que los merodeadores no eran tan idiotas como ellas pensaron.

-Vaya novedad, Sirius con hambre…-ironizó Lupin, ganándose una mirada cómplice de Potter.

-Por algo es perro, ¿no? –ironizó también Potter, ante la mirada de falsa indignación de Black.

Los chicos se adentraron al Gran Salón, majestuoso como siempre, dejando a las chicas algo contrariadas por aquella conversación aparentemente sin sentido.

-Será que tienen algún código…-comentó Lily- ¡vete a saber…! Vamos a sentarnos, el banquete va a empezar.

Se sentaron a unos metros de los merodeadores, así que pudieron charlar tranquilamente.

-Oigan, ¿no les parece que fue muy raro el viaje? –Inquirió Ginny –Quiero decir, seguimos todos enteros, vivitos y coleando…

-Y sobre todo los meroidiotas…-apoyó Lily.

-Después de todo no son taaan idiotas como pensábamos. Serán egocéntricos, mujeriegos y presumidos, pero creo que después de lo que nos enteramos, tienen algunas razones de ser…-dijo Lizzy, hablando como si analizara un caso detectivesco.

-Sobre todo Black –acotó Ginny -¿Quién hubiera pensado que su vida fuese así? Aún estoy sorprendida y lo lamento por él,… pero yo lo sigo odiando. –sentenció con una mueca.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida…-Dijo Lily, con una mirada vaga hacia donde estaba Potter.

-Sí, y sobre todo porque no te ha vuelto pedir una cita, no te ha dicho "Estoy disponible para ti, nena" o no te ha dado la oportunidad de que le grites "Eres un inmaduro, Potter" –acotó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara e inocente a la vez, que suplicaba piedad ante una Lily enojada.

-Creo que compadecerte de Black te afectó el cerebro. Mira que a mi me va a importar lo que haga o diga o deje de hacer o decir Potter. –Afirmó Lily, no muy convencida –Me es completamente indiferente y no porque sea menos idiota que antes voy a dejar de considerarlo un meroidiota. –terminó alzando la voz.

-Ya, Lily… sólo era un comentario-se lamentó Ginny-no te sulfures, no quería hacerte enojar… -Lily pareció calmarse y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya cállense, que Dumbledore va hablar…-las retó Lizzy, como buena prefecta que era.

Se hizo un silencio repentino y todas las miradas se centraron en el anciano director, Albus Dumbledore, que lucía extrañamente divertido por alguna razón que sus estudiantes ignoraban.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! He de decirles que tras un intenso debate, los profesores y yo hemos decidido que los de sexto año también podrán ser prefectos y que dispondrán de su propia sala común… –un intenso murmullo se extendió por el Gran Salón, especialmente en Lily, que ansiaba ese puesto-… a diferencia del método habitual para designarlos, hemos de anunciar a los nuevos prefectos de sexto año tras finalizar el banquete –esta vez el murmullo de expectación entre los estudiantes subió de decibeles y Dumbledore tuvo que alzar la mano para pedir silencio -… por ahora, mis queridos alumnos, daremos iniciación a la selección de las casas de los chicos de primer año, y recuerden, tras el banquete, sabemos quiénes serán los elegidos para prefectos. ¡Disfruten de la velada…!

Los aplausos se extendieron por el Gran Salón a medida que entraban los chicos asustadizos de primer año. Lucían realmente nerviosos, y Lily se compadeció de ellos, recordándose a sí misma seis años atrás. La ceremonia de selección duró poco menos de media hora, las mesas se llenaron de comida y el cuchicheo habitual volvió a hacerse presente en todas las mesas. Lily comió durante todo el rato con nerviosismo, de verdad ansiaba ese puesto y le hacía mucha ilusión que se le diesen.

Por otra parte, los merodeadores comentaban con tranquilidad los planes para ese año con sus bromas habituales incluidas.

-Da lástima romper con la buena relación que veníamos estableciendo con las chicas sólo por una broma… ustedes saben que se van a enojar… -comentó Remus, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Vamos, Lunático. Ellas saben como somos, no van a esperar menos de nosotros…-apuntó Sirius, sirviéndose por segunda vez su plato.

-Es cierto-comentó James-… pero no niego que me da no sé qué, ya sabes… una vez que logro hablar con Lily sin gritarnos… -y cuando Remus sonrió satisfecho, añadió:-ah, no Lunático. No te ilusiones mucho, sigo siendo un merodeador 100, además… hemos hecho cosas mucho peores que la que estamos planeando con Canuto…

Remus bufó resignado.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, Cornamenta… -y para no dar cabida a seguir discutiendo, se metió un trozo de carne en la boca, esforzándose para masticarlo lo más lento posible para ganar tiempo. James dirigió su mirada hacia su pelirroja, y sonrió al verla comer con frenesí: seguramente estaba nerviosa por lo del anuncio, pensó. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que Lily ansiaba el puesto de prefecta "para arruinarnos nuestros grandiosos planes y las fantásticas fiestas", según Sirius.

-Por cierto, cambiando de tema, aparte de Lily (porque es algo re contra sabido por todos), ¿quién podría ser el prefecto? –inquirió James, haciéndose el distraído, tratando de cortar la tensión entre Remus y Sirius.

-No sé, Cornamenta. Pero tu tienes muy buenas notas, ¡incluso tienes más extraordinarios que Lunático…!

-Es cierto, James. Es muy probable –añadió Remus, en vista de pasar por alto la reciente discusión con Sirius.

-Te olvidas de algo: soy merodeador. ¿No crees que a McGonagall le daría un infarto…? Eso significa que aparte de verme en los castigos, me verá toditos los días cuando me de las instrucciones… sí,-dijo con tono jocoso-definitivamente será el mejor de sus años si me nombran prefecto…

Remus y Sirius no pudieron reprimir una sonora carcajada. Sin duda, un merodeador prefecto debía ser el fin del mundo para alguien como la profesora McGonagall. James, que sonreía, se mostró de repente nervioso, ¿y si era cierto…? Sonrió. Eso significaba que compartiría la sala común con su pelirroja, porque estaba completamente seguro de que ella sería la nueva prefecta.

El director volvió a ponerse de pie y todo el mundo calló: era el momento de anunciar a los prefectos. Lily lucía particularmente histérica, y nada de lo que hiciesen Lizzy o Ginny por calmarla surtía efecto, así que centraron su atención en el director, dejando a un lado las histerias de su amiga.

-¡Bien, ha llegado el momento!-exclamó Dumbledore con una radiante sonrisa que no logró tranquilizar a Lily –Los nuevos prefectos de sexto, como he dicho, dispondrán de una sala común para ellos en particular y deberán realizar juntos las actividades encomendadas –murmullos incontrolables nuevamente -…al momento de ser designados (es decir desde dentro de algunos minutos) los prefectos deberán retirarse al despacho de su jefe de casa para recibir instrucciones y se retirarán a su sala común. Los prefectos de séptimo se encargarán, como siempre, de los alumnos de primer año. Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento. Minerva, te cedo los honores…

Dumbledore se sentó en su flamante silla de oro, mientras la subdirectora de Hogwarts y jefa de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, se ponía de pie, con su semblante serio e inescrutable tan característicos para los estudiantes.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore –el anciano director asintió- Bien, quiero que cuando apenas nombre a los elegidos, se pongan de pie y vengan hasta la mesa de los profesores.

El silencio era más insoportable que nunca y a esta altura a Lily le sudaban peligrosamente las manos y la frente. Quien la hubiera visto hubiese pensado, sin duda, que la chica volaba de fiebre.

-Los nuevos prefectos de Ravenclaw: -anunció la profesora- son Matthew Connors y Jessica Marshal…-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los nombrados se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron, emocionados. Nuevamente el silencio y la profesora prosiguió: -De Hufflepuff, David OConnell y Catherine Doherty. –otra vez los aplausos, que duraron poco esta vez –De Gryffindor…-se hizo un silencio súbito y la pelirroja cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa-…James Potter y Lily Evans…

Pese a que la pelirroja se había puesto feliz e incluso sonreía, se había quedado tan atónita como el resto del castillo al visualizar la catastrófica combinación: Potter y Evans era una fórmula atómica. Sin embargo, los aplausos surgieron de forma muy estridente. Las fans de los merodeadores gritaban incoherencias a Potter mientras lo aplaudían, y a Lily la felicitaban por haber obtenido su tan merecido puesto. La gran novedad fue enterarse de que alguien como Potter tuviera tan buenas notas como para salir elegido prefecto, y la más sorprendida, en efecto, fue la pelirroja Evans.

James se había quedado en su sitio, asombrado de que lo hubieran elegido y anonadado al darse cuenta de que su Lily, su pelirroja, estaría durante todo un año en la misma sala común que él. Todo era real. Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando un par de manos amigas lo hicieron ponerse de pie. Lily también estaba ya de pie y caminaba junto a él hacia la mesa de los profesores, aún anonadados y sorprendidos. Cuando el silencio volvió a presentarse, la profesora McGonagall anunció a los prefectos de Slytherin: Thomas Doyle y Shirley Mackenzi.

Tras finalizar el banquete, como bien se había dicho, los prefectos de séptimo comenzaron a llamar a los de primer año y Lizzy tuvo que despedirse de Ginny. Black, Lupin y Ginny se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, y los nuevos prefectos de sexto estaban con sus respectivos jefes de casa.

James y Lily estaban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y para sorpresa de James, lucía muy contenta ante los dos muchachos.

-Bien –dijo ella, sentándose tras su escritorio –quiero felicitarlos, se han ganado el puesto, no hay dudas…-y ante la mirada incrédula de James, añadió-: vamos Potter, tus notas son tan buenas como las de la señorita Evans.

Lily miró incrédula a James. Quien hubiera dicho que ese egocéntrico, presumido, mujeriego y presumido iba a ser buen estudiante.

-Gracias-dijo el aludido, medio azorado.

-De nada, Potter. Pero eso sí, espero que se reduzcan las catástrofes montadas por usted y sus amigos. –Lily rió socarronamente, "sí, claro, cómo no…". James asintió nervioso. –Bien, antes de que se retiren a su sala común, les dejo las instrucciones: deben patrullar los corredores de mañana y de noche, de 7.00 a 9.00 (hora del desayuno) y de 21.00 a 23.00, pueden quitar puntos SOLO a aquellos que realmente lo merezcan, y Potter, nada de abusar de autoridad…

-Sí, profesora…-dijo sonriendo. "Si será hipócrita…", pensó Lily.

-Bien, mañana en el desayuno deberán entregarles los horarios a los de primer, segundo y tercer año…-y les entregó los horarios correspondientes –También deberán presenciar las reuniones del profesorado y serán avisados para ello. Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse.

Y sin más, los tres se pusieron de pie y la profesora McGonagall los condujo a la puerta. O más bien "nos echó", como le había comentado James a Lily unos minutos después.

Y así, sin saber exactamente que hacer o cómo comportarte entre ellos, Lily y James, los nuevos prefectos, se dirigieron hacia su Sala Común sin mirarse o hablarse, profundamente avergonzados y superados por la situación.

(1) De verdad, no me acuerdo muy bien como se escribe el nombre de estos animales y me ha dado pereza tener que fijarme en el libro de HP 5, lo siento!

N/A: de verdad lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar algún fic, pero es que con esto de la facultad casi no doy abasto. PERDON!! SUPLICO CLEMENCIA!!

De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen comentarios, aunque si están enojados conmigo por la tardanza, lo entenderé.

Hasta pronto,

PaulaB!


	3. III JSQMINSB

**Holis a todos, aquí les dejo un capi light, de transición... bueno, al menos algo es algo! De todos modos espero que les guste, y por cierto...:**

Disclaimer: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros... excepto por personajes como Ginny Creevey y Lizzy Shepperd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**III. "J.S.Q.M.I.N.S.B"**

Cuando llegaron al retrato de su Sala Común, ambos se sintieron idiotas, cosa que corroboraron en un cruce de miradas: no se sabían la contraseña. Pero como si la situación lo ameritase, el señor medieval del retrato habló:

-Bienvenidos, señor y señorita. Soy Sir Wessex, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que ustedes me darían la contraseña… -dijo el hombre con solemnidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros tenemos que poner la contraseña?-preguntó James, incrédulo, los retratos no solían dar el brazo a torcer y siempre querían ser ellos los que las dictasen.

-Sí, señor… Si me permiten, quisiera saber a quiénes tengo que custodiar…-el hombre del retrato escudriñó a ambos, y Lily contestó:

-Él es James Potter y yo Lily Evans…-y luego de que Sir Wessex asintiera, preguntó:- ¿Debemos quedarnos en el pasillo hasta que elijamos una contraseña para usted?

-En efecto. No tengo permitido dejarles pasar hasta no escuchar una contraseña válida de su parte, señorita… -dijo el caballero, con respeto.

James y Lily se miraron socarronamente: nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. O al menos eso parecía. Pero Lily, que estaba perezosa dijo como si nada:

-Bueno Potter, espero una propuesta…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su supuesto enemigo con expresión de cansancio.

James, pese a las buenas relaciones que venían entablando desde el Expreso, no pudo evitar encolerizarse. Él también estaba cansado y lo que menos quería era pensar. Qué fácil era para la pelirroja, siempre mandoneando a los demás, como si tuviera derecho. Pero aún así accedió, y tras un rato de silencio propuso:

-Pues, ¿Qué dices si cada semana cada uno ponemos la contraseña que quiera…? –sin ganas, se revolvió el pelo, cosa que le quedaba sexy pero que a la pelirroja le exasperaba. Lily iba a replicar algo, pero fue interrumpida por el retrato:

-Parece una propuesta justa, señor Potter…-James sonrió satisfecho. El viejo del retrato comenzaba a simpatizarle.

-Gracias, Sir Wessex. Y, ¿qué dices, Evans? –Lily parecía debatirse entre contrariarlo o aceptarlo. Tras unos segundos en que "Potter" puso los ojos en blanco en señal de hartazgo, se decidió:

-Está bien, Potter. A mí no se me ocurre nada, y tampoco quiero ponerme a pensar…-James hizo una mueca de "¿y tú crees que yo sí?", pero como no quería estropearlo todo sin haber acabado el día, se mordió la lengua:-… así que te cedo los honores, Potter…

-Vaya honores… Bueno, Evans… pero no te quejes, porque yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer esfuerzo mental…

Lily rió, pero fue una sonrisa algo extraña.

-El único esfuerzo mental que haces es cuando quieres acordarte el nombre de la chica con la que sales… o salías…-dijo ella, con tono enojada. A James ese comentario fuera de lugar le molestó en sobremanera, y no supo muy bien porqué diablos eso tenía que molestarle a la pelirroja. Un momento, ¿y si eran celos…? James sonrió, pese a ser ésta una hipótesis descabellada tratándose de Lily Evans, quien lo detestaba… o al menos eso parecía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No pensé que te importara o te molestara lo que hago o dejo de hacer con los demás…

Lily parecía arrepentida de haber dicho ese comentario, porque replicó tajantemente y sin mirarlo:

-Y no me importa… -dijo ella, testaruda y sin mirarlo.

-Pero te molesta…-él sonrió a la mínima oportunidad de que su pelirroja estuviera celosa.

El pobre de Sir Wessex, que se hallaba testigo de esa discusión sin pies ni cabeza, carraspeó haciéndoles entender que aún debían decirles la contraseña, y dejando a Lily sin la oportunidad de contradecir a James ("Maldición, ahora va a creer que me molesta… ¡momento! sí me molesta… mmm…" pensó la pelirroja), quien cambió de expresión súbitamente cuando miró hacia el cuadro.

-Lo siento, Sir Wessex. La contraseña es "J.S.Q.M.I.N.S.B"…-Lily puso cara de espanto cuando Potter dijo la contraseña, ¡Potter estaba loco! ¿A quién se le ocurriría poner una contraseña como esa? El hombre del cuadro lo miró contrariado, pero dijo sonriendo:

-Es una buena contraseña, muchacho. Más difícil, más segura…

-Gracias. ¿Crees poder recordarlo, Evans…? –preguntó altanero, y Lily lamentó que Potter volviera a ser en ese momento el estúpido arrogante de siempre.

-Por supuesto, Potter… ¿por quién me tomas? –James sabía que Lily era orgullosa y aunque no se acordara la contraseña no lo admitiría, así que decidió hacerla picar un poco más. Después de todo, ya se había comportado con suficiente madurez por aquel día.

-A ver, entonces dísela… -Lily puso expresión de asustada, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Mmm… "J.S.M.Q…M.I.N…S.B" –terminó de decir con dificultad. El retrato se abrió paso dejando pasar a los dos jóvenes.

Lily miró a James entre enojada y exasperada.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que significa esa contraseña…? ¡Podrías haber puesto algo menos complicado…!

-No te enojes, Evans… aceptaste los términos del trato y ahora tienes que aceptar mi contraseña… además no es tan difícil, la has dicho ¿no? –dijo el chico, tirándose en un mullido sofá.

-¡Ese no es el punto! –Estalló ella, aún de pie y con ambos brazos posados en su cadera -¡¿no se te ocurrió algo más normal…?!

James también se puso de pie. Adoraba a su Lily, pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡Pues no! Y la verdad no puedes decirme mucho, eras tú la que "no tenía ganas de pensar" –replicó haciendo una mueca que Lily interpretó como burla. La pelirroja bufó.

-¡Eres el mismo idiota de siempre, Potter! –gritó, encolerizada.

-¡Y tú la misma empollona de siempre que se enoja por estupideces! –respondió él.

Lily pareció ofenderse, y dijo en tono más bajo:

-Lo de la contraseña no es una estupidez…

-Sí que lo es, -repuso él, también bajando el tono y mirándola a los ojos- pregúntale a Sir Wessex sino. Además, él opinó que era una buena contraseña, y los retratos no suelen halagar a la gente porque consideran que sólo ellos saben ponerlas… -repentinamente James había hablado en un tono tan serio, con la voz tan ronca y varonil, que Lily se sintió de repente pequeña y estúpida, como para encima agregar que el fundamento de "Potter" era muy bueno, y para su desgracia, muy cierto. Había armado un escándalo por nada y ahora no se atrevía a mirar a su casi enemigo a la cara.

James interpretó su silencio como un "tienes razón", se volvió hacia el sillón y se tiró otra vez. Con la cabeza gacha aún por la vergüenza, Lily anunció que se iba a dormir. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con que no había escaleras y que sólo había una puerta que rezaba "Señorita Evans - Señor Potter". A Lily le dio un vuelco al corazón, ¿significaba eso que tendría que compartir habitación con James-soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-Potter? De su boca salió un quejido tan sonoro que incluso llamó la atención del muchacho que seguía hundido tanto en sus pensamientos como en el sillón.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Evans?-Lily hubiera preferido que el tono de voz de Potter fuese arrogante e inmaduro otra vez, porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que surtía su efecto, y cada vez se sentía más pequeña e idiota al lado de él, así que se quedó callada, tiesa como un palo.

James volvió a salirse del sillón, apesumbrado, para ver qué maldito problema tenía la pelirroja ahora, pero al darse vuelta, se quedó tan tieso como ella al divisar el letrero de la puerta.

-Dime, Potter, que esto es broma –dijo asustada, porque de repente se dio cuenta que iba a compartir el cuarto no sólo con su "enemigo", sino (aunque le costase admitirlo) con uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, y cuyo listado de chicas pasadas por su cama era exorbitante… y Lily rezó porque al menos allí dentro hubieran dos camas.

James se sonrió. Pese a que era inevitable discutir con la pelirroja sin que ella terminara odiándolo, le alegró saber que compartiría intimidad con ella. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Pues parece que no es broma –dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia, arrogante, triunfadora, esa que ponía cuando algo le agradaba en suma manera. Lily, sospechando el porqué, se acercó junto al muchacho para ver que sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas. Allí había una cama de dos plazas… y junto a ella, sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, pues, deberíamos desempacar…-propuso James. Lily, que ahora sí estaba realmente asustada por pasar la noche con el merodeador, endureció su semblante aparentando no estar preocupada por nada.

-Sí, desde luego –y se acercó hacia el lado de la cama en que estaba su baúl. James hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a poner sus cosas dentro de sus respectivos roperos.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

En otra parte del castillo, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban apostando sí James seguía vivo a la mañana siguiente, o si Lily finalmente había sucumbido a la tentación y lo habría matado. Era una apuesta cruel, según Remus, pero realista según Sirius. Sólo restaba ver en qué estado amanecía su amigo merodeador a la mañana siguiente…

**Bueno, aquí los dejo, con la duda de QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO, no sé ustedes, pero las noches son largas, no? Ya veremos que pasa entre Lily y James, si es que pasa algo... y por cierto, si se ponen a pensar en las cosas que a James le atañen, se van a dar cuenta enseguida de lo que significan las siglas J.S.Q.M.I.N.S.B... y para aquellos que no lo capten, una pista: en inglés, estas siglas responden a "I Solemny Swear Im Not Up To Good...".**

Good luck, and good bye!

PaulaB!


End file.
